


Unforeseen Love.

by SugarBunnies69



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Arguing, Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Collaboration, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Embarrassment, First Time Blow Jobs, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Human Foxy, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, fnaf - Freeform, fonnie - Freeform, they're human in this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarBunnies69/pseuds/SugarBunnies69
Summary: Foxy and Bonnie get into a argument, But it soon goes southwhen Foxy blocks Bonnie from leaving the cove....
Relationships: Bonnie/Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also a collab I did a with a friend of mine on Discord
> 
> Lol sorry if this story is kinda short and trashy xD. it's our first story and its gonna be full  
> of grammar mistakes / etc.

It was closing time for the weekend and Freddy and Chica turned in early that night well...except for the other two....Foxy and Bonnie were in the middle of a argument as usual. Foxy being nice didn't want to bother the others so he ( forcefully ) brought Bonnie into his cove  
  
"Jesus Bonnie, I'm tired of your damn attitude. why do you need to piss me off so much?"Bonnie rolled his eyes 'you know what i'm tired of this dumb feud...I'm leaving-"  
  
Foxy stepped in front of him from, blocking him from leaving easily due to Foxy been taller than him. Bonnie grew more irritated "What do you think you're doing asshole-"Before Bonnie could finish Foxy pinned him against the wall roughly, Bonnie blushed a bit from Foxy's sudden force "Y-You fuckin weirdo, fuck off!"  
  
Foxy's brows raised up a bit. He very was amused from Bonnie's sudden nervous attitude when he pinned him to the wall. he had to admit it was kinda cute  
He then gave Bonnie a smirk "Hm...Bonnie, do you pick on me because you have feelings for me?"Bonnie became flustered from his question "N-no! wh-why would I-"  
  
Foxy ignored him and kissed him, his knee beginning to rub Bonnie's bulge, he blushed then let out a soft moan when Foxy pulled away from the kiss. Foxy couldn't help himself from the excitement from Bonnie's moans he started to move to Bonnie's neck, Bonnie panted and his knees suddenly felt weak. he held onto Foxy's shoulders tightly for support.  
  
Foxy pulled away once more and pinned Bonnie down on the cold wooden floors of the cove, taking off Bonnie's shirt to start biting and kissing all over Bonnie. He couldn't keep his voice quiet as Foxy started to work his way down to Bonnie's lower parts "Let's have a little looksy here~"Bonnie watched him, growing more and more embarrassed by the second "w-what are you doing- aH-!" Foxy took Bonnie Member into his hand and slowly jerked him slowly. Bonnie moaned and let Foxy do his thing, but Foxy stopped shortly after and stood "actually Bonnie, I need to do something with that mouth of yer's sense you like using it so much to bitch at me" Bonnie blushed realizing what he meant and got on to his knees. Foxy removed his long jacket and unzipped his pants revealing his cock, Bonnie gulped and started to get to work. he didn't really know what to do so he began to slowly suck the head but that didn't suit to well with Foxy and he grabbed the back of Bonnie's head and began to push him in to take it deeper in his mouth.  
  
  
Bonnie's eyes rolled back while he tried doing his best not to gag but it was hard when Foxy started to speed up and began to fuck his throat. " ah- shit~" he panted Foxy hadn't had this much fun in a while and instantly came in Bonnie's mouth. Bonnie pulled away and coughed "Better get cleaned up because the fun isn't gonna stop here~"  
  
  
  
Foxy smirked, blushing ever so slightly at the thought. Bonnie sucked the tip a bit before Foxy stopped him. "Turn around ye scally wag~" he said with a large smirk. Bonnie blushed evermore, as he listened to Foxy, quickly getting on all fours, staring back at Foxy. "Eager are ye now?" Foxy said in a teasing tone. Bonnie blushed more, if that was even possible at this point. "T-This position is embarrassing, b-but judging on how q-quick I m-made you cum with my mouth, I-I shouldn't be like t-this for long." Bonnie smirked as he knew this would make him pissed.  
  
  
Foxy girt his teeth, as he grabbed Bonnie's ass. "I'll show ye, ya fucker." he said leaning down before grabbing Bonnie's ear as he started fucking him hard. Bonnie moaned loudly, Foxy moaned softly as he let go of ear, leaning forward and grabbing his cock, jerking it as he fucked him. Bonnie stuck his tongue out as Foxy kept fucking him from behind. He'd never felt like this before, his stomach got tingles before Bonnie came. Foxy smirked as he stopped hearing Bonnie pant. "Th-That was s-so g-good." Foxy chuckled. "Did ye forget Bonnie? I did this for me." Before Bonnie could respond Foxy kept fucking him. Bonnie moaned loudly as he came a bit more. "Don't be shy, cum some more." Foxy said with a smirk. Bonnie couldn't hold in his moans as Foxy kept thrusting. After what seemed like the best 10 minuets of Bonnie's life, Foxy came. "Y-You t-took to long t-to c-cum, you i-idiot." Foxy brushed his own nose.  
  
  
"Does it look like I care Bonnie, I may of done this for me, but, I did it because, I love ye." Foxy looked away slightly blushing a little. Bonnie blushed as well, looking away. "I-I l-love you t-too Foxy." Foxy leaned down giving Bonnie a soft kiss on the lips, Bonnie but his arms around Foxy. Soon a loud "Ahem," was heard outside of the cove. Both Bonnie and Foxy blushed slowly looking towards the outside of the cove. There stood Chica and Freddy. Freddy stood there arms crossed. "Next time, go to the office and close the doors, you fucking idiots." Chica just blushed vibrantly looking away. "Y-Yeah!" Foxy looked at Bonnie, and Bonnie looked back, they kissed again as Freddy and Chica walked away.  
  
  
 **Fin.**


	2. My friend is continuing the Fonnie one shot here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys I wanted this story collab to be just a one shot but my friend Mothy Foxy  
> wanted to continue it, Its on Wattpad and has a good amount of chapters out at the moment!
> 
> please check him out, his link is below

https://www.wattpad.com/story/229296571-unforeseen-love


End file.
